


In Mandalore's Fields

by GraceEliz, Red_Vines



Series: ori'gehaat'ike - epics [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, In Flander's FIelds, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, War Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines
Summary: In Flanders Fields by John McCrea, arranged into In Mandalore's Fields by Red_Vines. Translated into mando'a by me.
Series: ori'gehaat'ike - epics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	In Mandalore's Fields

**Author's Note:**

> Red_Vines realised this can be sung to Greensleeves, so here we are.

In Flanders fields the poppies blow  
Between the crosses, row on row,  
That mark our place; and in the sky  
The larks, still bravely singing, fly  
Scarce heard amid the guns below.

We are the Dead. Short days ago  
We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,  
Loved and were loved, and now we lie  
In Flanders fields.

Take up our quarrel with the foe:  
To you from failing hands we throw  
The torch; be yours to hold it high.  
If ye break faith with us who die  
We shall not sleep, though poppies grow  
In Flanders fields.

In Mandalore’s fields the tal’sarad grow

Between the cairns, row on row,

That mark our place; and in the sky

The gal’beviin, still screeching, fly

Scarce heard amid the guns below.

We are the Dead. Short days ago

We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,

Loved and were loved, and now we lie,

Here in Mandalore’s fields.

Take up our quarrel with the foe:

To you from failing hands we throw

The torch; be yours to hold it high.

If ye break faith with us who die

We shall not rest, though tal’sarad grow

Here in Mandalore’s fields.

In Mandalore’s fields the tal’sarad grow

**Vhetine be Manda tal’sarad drashaa**

_Fields of manda poppy grow(conj)_

Between the cairns, row on row,

**Kyr’gai’ruuse, briik briik**

_Death-name-rocks, line line_

That mark our place; and in the sky

**Meg gai cuun’taap; lo kebii’tra**

_Which name our-place; into sky(daytime)_

The gal’beviin, still screeching, fly

**Gal’beviine, su’jai gali**

_Hawks, still-shriek(conj) fly(conj from galir)_

Scarce heard amid the guns below.

**Ge’susulu adol tracy’uure**

_Almost-heard through blasters._

We are the Dead. Short days ago

**Mhi’cuyi kyrayc. Ru’tuur’ika**

_We-are(be-conj) dead. Past-day-short_

We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,

**Ru’oyacyi, haa’tayli ge’catra**

_Past-alive(conj), saw(conj) evening,_

Loved and were loved, and now we lie,

**Kartayli, bal mhi’nuhoyi**

_Love, and we-sleep_

Here in Mandalore’s fields.

**Olar, vhetine be Manda.**

_Here, fields of Manda._

Take up our quarrel with the foe:

**Jori cuun’akaani aruetiise**

_Bear(archaic) our-war(verb) enemies (pl)_

To you from failing hands we throw

**Teh ruug’la’gaan mhi’goora**

_From old-hands we-throw(conj)_

The torch; be yours to hold it high.

**Tracyn; gar tayli’laamyc**

_Fire; yours know(conj)-high_

If ye break faith with us who die

**Meh dar’shekem ti mhi’ash’amu**

_If break-way with us-dead(in battle)_

We shall not rest, though tal’sarad grow

**Ni’ven’udese, tal’sarad drashaa**

_Negative-future-rest(pl), tal’sarad grow(conj)_

Here in Mandalore’s fields.

**Olar, vhetine be Manda.**

_Here, fields of Manda._

_**Vhetine be Manda** _

Vhetine be Manda tal’sarad drashaa

Kyr’gai’ruuse, briik briik

Meg gai cuun’taap; lo kebii’tra

Gal’beviine, su’jai gali

Ge’susulu adol tracy’uure.

Mhi’cuyi kyrayc. Ru’tuur’ika

Ru’oyacyi, haa’tayli ge’catra

Kartayli, bal mhi’nuhoyi

Olar, vhetine be Manda.

Jori cuun’akaani aruetiise

Teh ruug’la’gaan mhi’goora

Tracyn; gar tayli’laamyc.

Meh dar’shekem ti mhi’ash’amu

Ni’ven’udese, tal’sarad drashaa

Olar, vhetine be Manda.

### Details

  * **Length:** 0:01:47
  * **File Size:** 2 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1s9dicWb4oTumt4F3JGO3nwRel64AbEV3/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** In Flander's Fields, by John McCrae
  * **Author:** [Red_Vines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines)
  * **Mando'a Translator:** [GraceEliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz)
  * **Singer:** [Red_Vines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines)




End file.
